ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Kildarby
Castle Kildarby Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:47-4:52). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "This is Castle Kildarby. It was donated to the city by Warner Applegate III." is the former home of the Kildarby family and now a tourist attraction in Central Park. History In the 15th century, Lord Kildarby and all his men were killed when an invading army staged a surprise attack. But the invaders were never able to stay a single night in the castle. The spirits kept flinging the invaders over the parapet (a protective wall at the top of a fortification, around the outer side of the wall-walk). After the invaders left, the Kildarby family moved back in and there were only occasional spirit manifestations - usually the sound pipes and drums. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:17-6:41). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Sometime in the 15th century, Lord Kildarby and all his men were killed when an invading army staged a surprise attack. But the invaders were never able to stay a single night at the castle. The spirits kept flinging the invaders over the parapet! After the invading army left, the family Kildarby returned to the castle. There have only been occasional spirit manifestations. Usually only the sound of pipes and drums." It was relocated to New York by Warner Applegate III over the course of a year and donated to the city as a centerpiece of the gala summer festival. He purchased it from the current lord, Liam Kildarby, who was down on his luck at the time. Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:59-5:02). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "Last year, he bought the castle from the current lord, Liam Kildarby, who was down on his luck." Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 1:19-1:28). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "And in conclusion, I, your Mayor, welcome this great structure brought here stone by stone by our own prominent citizen Warner Applegate III." Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 1:29-1:32). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "It will provide a worthy centerpiece for our gala summer festival and --" The Ghostbusters won a wager proposed by Kildarby but they allowed the ghosts to stay in exchange for not bothering tourists during the day. Mayor Lenny relented but asked about the pipes. Peter assured him there would be none heard... before sundown. Trivia *On page four of Ghostbusters International #7, Ray Stantz makes a non-canon reference to Kildarby. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.4). Ray Stantz says: "Kinsale and Kildarby come to mind." Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Bird of Kildarby" References Gallery Collages CastleKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage.png|Exterior showing the moat CastleKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage6.png|Exterior CastleKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage2.png|Exterior CastleKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage3.png|Exterior LordKildarbyArmyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage2.png|Interior dinning hall CastleKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage5.png|Interior dinning hall CastleKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage4.png|Interior Library Primary Canon CastleKildarby02.jpg Category: Locations Category:RGB Locations